


По обстоятельствам

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: пост!ВБ. Бартон, потеряв семью в результате «щелчка», отправляется в Нью-Йорк искать Мстителей.





	По обстоятельствам

**Author's Note:**

> нецензурная лексика, немного тленно, упоминаются смерти персонажей, зацикливание героя на одних и тех же мыслях.

Клинт вдавил педаль газа в пол. Связи все еще не было: похоже, что единственная вышка поблизости — повреждена. Он чувствовал, что сердце слишком быстро колотится, но ничего сделать с этим не мог. Думать нужно было не о себе, а о том, как добраться до остальных. Один из ангаров военного аэродрома впереди дымился, орала сирена, военные бегали в панике. Им не до него, Клинт в этом был уверен и чуть наклонился к рулю, еще сильнее сжав его. Протаранив проволочный забор, он вырулил на летное поле: кто хотел — уже сел. Остальные, наверное, тоже... тоже рассыпались.

Первый же учебный T-38 оказался, на счастье, заправленным. Все исправно. В эфире тишина. Эта сраная тишина была почти до самой новой базы Мстителей, где Клинт сел. Он видел приближающийся женский силуэт, вылезая из кабины. 

— Бартон! — Поттс повисла у него на шее. Она плакала.

— Вирджиния, — голос предательски дрогнул, а руки сами обняли за плечи. Хотя бы она была жива. Остальные молчали. Все молчали. Они с Поттс никогда не были даже приятелями. Дежурные разговоры, иногда шутки в адрес Старка. Клинт видел-то ее от силы раз пять в жизни. Наташа знала ее куда ближе. Но, почему-то, хотелось обнять ее еще сильнее и почувствовать, что хотя бы Поттс — жива.

— Что происходит? — она подняла на него заплаканные глаза.

— Где Старк? Я... я не знаю, что происходит, — он ответил честно, потому что понятия не имел, что за пиздец творится вокруг.

Поттс всхлипнула и молча потянула его за руку к базе. Молчала она всю дорогу. На втором этаже работали десятки экранов, показывая какую-то неведомую херню над Манхэттеном и Старка, к ней устремляющегося, а еще, в реальном времени, — разрушения, панику и жертвы. 

— С ним невозможно связаться с тех пор, как он последовал за этим кораблем, — ткнула в экран Поттс и снова расплакалась, спрятав лицо в ладони. 

— Пятница? — Клинт поднял голову.

— Мистер Бартон, — отозвался искусственный интеллект.

— Что сейчас со старой Башней Мстителей? 

— Не считая верхних этажей, она пустует, сэр.

— Отлично, — он наклонился над экранами. — Свяжись с армией и... пожарными там, Красным Крестом каким-нибудь... Организуем в ней временный госпиталь. Радио и телевидение работает?

— Да, сэр, в некотором объеме.

— Тогда пусть туда же приходят добровольцы. Скажи, чтобы дали объявление. Нам нужны люди.

— Есть, сэр.

Клинт не мог оторвать взгляд от картинки, которая пугающе не отпускала. Снова дымящиеся небоскребы, испуганные люди... Но тогда хотя бы никто не рассыпался пеплом. Не об этом сейчас нужно думать, одернул себя Клинт. Потом. Сейчас — брать Поттс, ее нельзя оставлять одну, и лететь на Манхэттен. Она, словно услышав его мысли, перестала плакать и тихо проговорила:

— Есть джет, если ты с ним управишься, а то беспилотник разбился, — Поттс всхлипнула и начала в спешке собирать какие-то бумаги со стола, — надо лететь, взять всех, кто здесь... остался... Мы нужны в городе...

— Да, нужны, — Клинт принялся ей помогать, пытаясь перехватить взгляд, но безуспешно. Поттс слишком сосредоточилась на бумажках. 

Он на автомате сел за штурвал джета и так же посадил его. Это то, что Клинт мог бы сделать и с закрытыми глазами, пьяный... или по приказу Локи. Пришлось потрясти головой, но, к сожалению, воспоминания так легко не пропадают. Они его преследовали и преследуют. И так много грехов, которые сложно забыть. Хорошо в таком случае не верить в бога. Зачем эта параллель? Потому что, Клинти, мозг так работает.

На суперскоростном лифте они с Поттс и другими людьми Старка спустились на первый этаж, где Красный Крест уже начал разбивать госпиталь.

— С Сорок пятой пускай волонтеров, — почему-то Клинт обратился к кнопкам лифта.

У входа толпились люди. Много людей. Поттс поджала губы и, как только лифт остановился, уверенно шагнула в сторону «госпиталя». Клинту нужно было в другое место, к добровольцам: посчитать их и направить. Во время полета на джете Старка Поттс отправила дроны с тепловизорами искать людей под завалами и в подземке: информация уже поступала Пятнице, отображаясь на огромных мониторах в фойе, которое Клинт выбрал под «штаб». 

Работы много. Пиздец как много. Клинт раздал указания старковским парням, что именно нужно спрашивать у волонтеров и как потом формировать группы. Почему-то взгляд выхватил нервного парня в полицейской форме.

— Привет, хочешь помочь? 

— Да, сэр, — вытянулся по струнке тот. — Сержант Фрэнк Симпсон, сэр.

— Вольно! Клинт Бартон, — они пожали руки. — Почему не в участке?

— Я... услышал, как Триш по радио сказала, что здесь набирают волонтеров, — замялся сержант. — Моя рация молчит. Я... решил, что здесь буду полезнее.

— Спасибо, сержант, — кивнул Клинт. — Пока подожди, найдем тебе команду. Работы много.

— Есть.

Клинт усмехнулся и отправился глянуть, кого и куда уже можно отправить. Он отвык от этого всего. «Есть, сэр!» Так нелепо, не к месту. Все это — такая херня. Сейчас Клинт это понимал. Рамки, условности, какие-то глупые правила — дерьмо собачье. Ни соблюдение, ни несоблюдение не спасет, когда наступит настоящий пиздец, как сейчас. Когда твоя семья превращается в пепел у тебя на глазах. 

— Бартон! — окликнул до боли знакомый грубый голос, заставив обернуться.

— Фрэнк, мать твою, Касл! — невольно рассмеялся Клинт, крепко обняв того. Касл сильно изменился со времен учебки. Когда они виделись последний раз? Двадцать лет назад? Полжизни прошло. И, похоже, Фрэнки-бой, как всегда, напролом лез во все дерьмо, которое только мог найти. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Въезжал в город, когда услышал по радио, что здесь сбор добровольцев, — пожал плечами Фрэнк. — Вот уж кого-кого, а тебя тут точно не думал встретить.  
— Я тебя тоже, — хлопнул по плечу. Почему-то стало как-то легче, что ли. Что-то осталось из прошлой, почти совсем забытой, жизни. Из жизни до всего, через что пришлось пройти. Да, Касл совсем не походил на того молчаливого, немного наивного мальчишку. И Клинт знал, что сам выглядит точно так же — это видно во взгляде Фрэнка. Они оба убивали, ошибались и теряли — читалось по глазам. — Хорошо, что ты здесь.

— А ты типа главный? — Фрэнк ухмыльнулся, кивнув в сторону мониторов.

— Так вышло, — улыбнулся Клинт. — Кто, если не мы?

— Блядь, оставь эти свои русские шуточки, — рассмеялся Касл. Он даже смеялся как-то иначе, тяжелее. — Лет двадцать назад — было актуально. Сейчас — нет.

И он определенно слишком многого по понятным причинам не знал. «Русские шуточки» до сих пор были актуальны для Клинта. Наверное. Где Наташа, он не знал. А как с ней связаться — времени думать нет. 

— Ладно, — вздохнул Клинт. — Сначала поработаем, потом — поболтаем.

— Ага, — отсалютовав, Фрэнк побрел туда, где собирались уже зарегистрированные добровольцы.

Людей было много. Недостаточно — в таких ситуациях их всегда недостаточно, — но много. Сложнее всего составить приоритетность. Всем не помочь и всех не спасти — это Клинт, к сожалению, уже усвоил. Сначала — паромы, метро, горящие небоскребы: помочь тем, кто сам сможет потом помочь. После — разбирать завалы. Жестоко, но это... война? Официальных заявлений еще не было. Пятница мониторила все мировые СМИ, но что именно произошло — пока неизвестно. Даже что творилось в стране — кроме паники и хаоса — никто не знал. 

— Сынок, — обратился к нему пожилой чернокожий пожарный, спасавший людей одиннадцатого сентября и пришедший одним из первых, — ты все правильно делаешь. Да, тяжело говорить: «Мы спасем всех, кто до линии пожара», — но это наша реальность. Жестокая реальность. 

— Спасибо, — уголками губ улыбнулся Клинт. — Я уже некоторое время в этой реальности и живу. Жаль, что не начал жить раньше: мог бы спасти тех, кто мог бы спасать дальше.

— Именно, — хлопнул его по спине мужчина и, извинившись, ответил на вызов рации.

Клинт наблюдал на мониторах, как людей выводят из подземки, снимают с затонувшего парома, вытаскивают из машин. И это только Нью-Йорк. Даже в масштабах Америки — крупинка. В его Айове такой же пиздец, но эти разбросанные фермы, крохотные городки и резервации... Кто поможет там? 

— Мистер Бартон, — обратилась к нему одна из девчонок, сидевшая на телефоне, — вас Пентагон вызывает. Вернее, они просят «главного».

— Соедини, — Клинт надел гарнитуру.

Разговор был странным. Его не спрашивали, нужна ли помощь, не уточняли, кто уполномочил: просто поблагодарили и сообщили, что, ввиду «исчезновения» руководства, будут использовать эту же схему. Наверное, никто не возражает, что Клинт нарушил условия сделки. Или возражать больше некому.

— Вирджиния, — завершив вызов, он окликнул Поттс, бегущую куда-то в хирургическом костюме. Она резко остановилась, прижимая к груди несколько коробок одноразовых перчаток. — Все хорошо?

— Вроде бы справляемся, — нервно улыбнулась она. — А у вас?

— Работаем, — дружелюбно улыбнулся ей Клинт. Она была занята, и это хорошо. Плохо будет потом, когда сил совсем не останется, и она просто сядет передохнуть. Как и он. Не хотелось думать про это. 

Поэтому он оставил Хэппи за главного и пошел помогать. Клинт много знал и умел. Это его стихия. Спасать мир. Он уже был в Нью-Йорке на грани Апокалипсиса. Выходит, что это — третий раз. Конечно, сверху ориентироваться в ситуации проще, но на этот раз помощь требовалась внизу. Приходилось выносить на руках, оказывать первую помощь, успокаивать, придумывать, как лучше действовать. Ни секунды на посторонние мысли — то, что нужно. Работать телом, заставлять работать мозг. Работать. Не думать. 

— Хэппи, прием, — Клинт разогнулся, откинув очередной булыжник и поняв, что опоздал, а сил больше не осталось. 

— Прием, мистер Бартон, — отозвалась рация.

— Можно просто «Клинт»: вряд ли кого так же старомодно зовут, — выдохнул он. — Где сейчас Фрэнк Касл?

— Секунду, — прошипела рация. — В квартале от вас. Сейчас пришлю точные координаты.

— Я получил сведения о новых добровольцах. Отзови тех, кто сейчас работает, — пошли новых. Ты сам знаешь, где в башне комнаты отдыха. Смена уже восемь часов. Это слишком много.

— Принял.

 

Клинт понимал, что и сам выгорел. Сил не осталось. Ни физических, ни моральных. Он и так уже больше суток на ногах, а ведь не двадцать. Сесть — и все. Но хотелось найти Фрэнка.

Тот, словно остолбенев, стоял посреди определенно женской квартиры, пялясь на горстку пепла, рядом с которой лежал телефон. То, как Фрэнки смотрел на все, что осталось от кого-то, не требовало пояснений. Клинт, почти бесшумно подойдя, опустил руку ему на плечо:

— Я понимаю тебя, брат, — прошептал он. 

— Такого не должно быть! — затряс головой Фрэнк. — Я и так, блядь, всех потерял! Теперь, нахуй, еще и Карен!

Клинт не знал, что ответить. А что в принципе можно ответить? Пустые слова соболезнований? Шаблонная поддержка? Он просто крепче обнял Фрэнка, и тот приобнял его. Они молчали, и молчали долго. Клинт старался не думать про семью. Вообще не думать. Остались вопросы, которые без него не решить, чтобы спасти... живых. Нужно думать про живых. 

Внезапно зашипела рация, заставив вздрогнуть. Фрэнки даже не дернулся.

— Да?

— Это Хэппи, сэр, прием.

— Прием, Хэппи, — хотелось говорить в полголоса. Он отошел в сторону.

— Мы сменили всех, кроме вас и мистера Касла, сэр.

— Хватит «сэркать», — прошипел Клинт. — Наша смена окончена. Передай свою, проверь, что Поттс пошла отдыхать. 

— Есть.

— Конец связи.

Фрэнк хлопнул дверцей холодильника, и Клинт понял, что в два стакана упали кубики льда. Хруст крышки, и что-то — по запаху виски — их заполнило. Только алкоголя не хватало. Он освобождает сознание, и Клинт был уверен, что наговорит лишнего, о том, что просто разрывает его башку изнутри. И, может быть, это ему необходимо. Он не привык говорить о себе, о чувствах. Только Наташа понимала, принуждала даже к этим беседам. Наташа. Жива ли она?

— Эй, Бартон, — казалось, что Фрэнк произнес это ниже, чем обычно. — Тут так, тонус поднять.

— То, что надо, — улыбнулся Клинт, беря стакан. 

— Нас к этому не готовили, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, косясь на горстку пепла. — Ни к чему из этого.

— Почему ты сразу сюда не поехал? — опустившись на подоконник, он поднес стакан к лицу. Резкий запах алкоголя чуть бодрил.

— А смысл? — безразлично пожал плечами Касл, присаживаясь на край стола напротив. — Я же видел, что происходит, Бартон. Здесь пятьдесят на пятьдесят: либо рассыпалась, либо — нет. 

— Ну, — протянул Клинт, — еще человек мог попасть в аварию, потому что кто-то другой рассыпался...

— Я знал, — отрезал Фрэнк, бросив уверенный взгляд исподлобья. Он поднял стакан и, молча кивнув, опрокинул в себя. 

Клинт последовал его примеру. Сколько он не пил алкоголь? Слишком долго. Жена же знала, и, как только он вышел на пенсию, кроме совсем легкого пива дома ничего не было. Потом Берлин, проблемы с тем Россом. К сожалению, в суперсекретных тюрьмах не наливают. А потом сделка, после которой опять из дома убрали все. Вероятно, это и спасло. Но дни тянулись слишком долго. Настолько, что хотелось заняться цветником у крыльца, где росли и маки. Хоть что-то, что помогало бы забыться, стереть из памяти, что утром не нужно спасать мир. Нет, это не та цена, которую был готов заплатить Клинт, совсем не та. Лучше бы он. Это честнее и правильнее. Семья и так жила без него. Если бы он «исчез» — ничего бы не поменялось. Его бы просто снова не было. Папа был бы на работе. 

Мягкий вкус. Хоть Клинт давно и не пил. С другой стороны — они были в квартире некой Карен, а, помня предпочтения Фрэнки-боя, девочка должна была быть крайне «девочкой», той, что любят напитки послаще. А еще многозначительные взгляды, недосказанность и таинственные улыбки. Поэтому у них никогда не было противоречий: Клинт предпочитал прямолинейных и самодостаточных, за которыми самому хотелось тянуться. 

Фрэнк снова разлил. Закрыл бутылку и уставился на Клинта:

— Ты-то сам как? Как та высокая блондинка, которая тогда на похоронах на Арлингтоне с тобой была?

— Бобби? — в голос рассмеялся Клинт. Это было слишком много жизней назад. — Давно развелись. Потом работали вместе. Вроде бы она снова вышла замуж за какого-то Джеймса Бонда.

— Вы были женаты? — искренне удивился Касл. — У нее на лбу написано, что она веревки из мужиков вьёт.

— И этим хороша, — улыбнувшись, Клинт понял, что про Бобби не думал уже очень и очень давно. 

Касл не знал про Наташу, не знал про Лору. Он вообще ничего не знал про Клинта после выпуска. Только видел на похоронах их преподавателя с Бобби. А он-то что знал? Да ничего! Наверное, Фрэнк служил, потому что они больше ничего и не умеют кроме этого. Но кому и где — другой вопрос. Когда они виделись в прошлый раз, тот ходил со стандартными морпеховскими стрижкой, выправкой и взглядом. Ничего и слишком много. Вот и сейчас он сидел напротив и был настолько знакомым и чужим одновременно, что Клинту снова захотелось выпить. Сегодня хотелось отрубиться без снов. В башне куча всякого, что поможет завтра быть бодрым и работоспособным: Тони разбирался в похмелье. 

— Чем ты занимался-то? — Клинт глотнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Фрэнка.

— А ты не в курсе? — как-то даже зло рассмеялся тот. — Мстил, сидел в тюряге и снова мстил.

— За что? — на этот раз пришел черед искренне удивляться Клинту. 

— Ты, блядь, где, нахуй, был? — хмыкнул Касл.

— В адово секретной тюрьме на дне океана, а потом под домашним арестом без связи с внешним миром, — широко улыбнувшись, он развел руками.

— Бро, я не знал, — чуть упавшим голосом отозвался Фрэнк.

В его глазах снова читалось все. Все, что чувствовал и Клинт. Они слишком надолго друг друга потеряли, пропустили что-то важное, но теперь им снова куда-то в одну сторону, по одной дороге. 

— Херня, — отмахнулся Клинт. Ему становилось лучше, легче и проще. Правда, губы что-то сохли, и их все чаще хотелось облизать.

— Что делать-то будем? — Касл смотрел внимательно. Решительно.

— Предлагаю вернуться в Башню, поспать и снова спасать людей, — качнул головой Клинт. — Здесь близко.

— Я в курсе: ориентируюсь в Адской кухне, — огрызнулся Фрэнк.

Он и раньше-то был не самым болтливым и многое воспринимал в штыки. Они как-то сразу сошлись тогда: болтливый Клинт и молчаливый Фрэнки. Лучшая пара снайпера с наводчиком, кто бы ни был снайпером, а кто — наводчиком. И как-то слишком быстро все произошло: Фрэнка забрали в Афганистан, а Клинта, после очередного недоразумения с кем-то из медсестер, — в Щ.И.Т. Наверное, Касл догадывался, что соседи их базы вполне могли заинтересоваться кем-то из них, ну, или «Ферма». И Клинт-то для армии подходил довольно условно: это знали все. Но Бартоном заинтересовались ребята из организации, где над агентом Малдером из «Секретных материалов» явно не смеялись бы. 

Клинт был благодарен Фрэнку только за то, что тот появился. В голове всплывали тренировки, когда из-за стекающего по лбу пота щипало глаза. Все те глупые шутки и споры. Неловкие и слишком самоуверенные ухаживания за девчонками. Снова тренировки. И все те бесконечные разговоры ни о чем и обо всем после отбоя. Они лежали на соседних койках, с одеялами, натянутыми до подбородков, пялились в потолок и говорили все, что думали. Шепотом, конечно. И это казалось важным, значимым. Святые угодники, да они даже о политике и религии болтали. В их-то зеленые годы. Клинт усмехнулся.

— Че? — резко бросил Касл, отпив из стакана.

— Да вспомнил, — улыбнулся Клинт, — как мы терли, что в жизни не женимся... Я раза три был в браке...

— Да уж, — присвистнул Фрэнк. — Я только раз. А как ты один-то остался?

— Ну-у, — протянул он, допив до дна, — пару раз развелся. А потом просто вместо своей семьи нашел четыре горстки пепла на кухонном полу.

— Прости, — прошептал Фрэнк, хлопая его по колену, — я не знал, прости.

— Никто не знал, Фрэнк. Я и так их оберегал. Но, наверное, лучше бы так и остался с кем-то из бывших, которые не хотели семьи... Кто был готов умереть каждый день.

— Я знаю, что такое, когда умирают твои дети, — процедил тот. — Я — знаю!

— Можно было бы сказать, что был эгоистом, заводя семью, — хмыкнул Клинт, — но они умерли не из-за моей работы...

— Блядь, словно наказание, но мы же ничего такого и не делали! — стукнул кулаком по столу Фрэнк.

— Пошли отсюда, а?  
Поднявшись, Клинт кивнул на дверь. Завтра было много работы. Сменить тех, кто будет работать всю ночь. А еще внести корректировки, всякое такое. То, чему не учат в Академии. То, чему нигде не учат, — нести колоссальный груз ответственности, забыв, насколько большая дыра, мешающая дышать, у тебя в груди. Ничего: адреналин заставляет сердце колотиться, а руки чуть ли не трястись без работы. Так можно долго протянуть: урабатываться в край, выпивать пару стаканов и просыпаться уже на следующий день. Это и был план Клинта. 

До башни они шли молча и быстро, не обращая внимания на тех, кто сейчас спасал город. И на разбитые витрины магазинов, где так призывно валялись бутылки. Клинт понимал, что нужен трезвым. А Каслу, похоже, в принципе уже ничего и не нужно.

Что-то горячее из полевой кухни и душ. Клинт напялил свежий хирургический костюм и какие-то мягкие тапочки. Он чувствовал себя грязным. Долго тер себя в душе: казалось, что то, что осталось от его семьи, въелось в кожу. Клинт не помнил, что именно делал и как, но помнил, что залезал в самолет, весь перепачканный пеплом, который когда-то был Лорой с детьми. 

— Пятница, — крикнул он в потолок, вытирая голову полотенцем, — где мисс Поттс?

Ему сообщили. Поттс лежала на полу в мастерской Старка. Она обхватила колени и сотрясалась от беззвучных рыданий. Клинт бросился к ней и обнял за плечи:

— Эй, что ты? 

— Я... я не могу! Я постоянно думаю о Тони, — через слово всхлипывала Поттс. — Я вспоминаю, начинаю плакать и делаю все неправильно!

— Так! — Клинт тряхнул ее, заставляя сесть. Он тронул Поттс за подбородок, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Старк может быть жив. И мы должны помогать тем, кто тоже выжил, Вирджиния!

— Пеппер! — выдохнула она, утирая слезы. — Называй меня так, Клинт.

— Э, мисс Поттс, мистер Бартон, — подала голос Пятница. — Мистер Роджерс хочет выйти на связь. Мистер Старк исключил его...

— СОЕДИНЯЙ! — крикнули они с Пеппер хором.

Перехватило дыхание. Клинт кашлянул и прикусил язык: горло напрочь пересохло:

— Стив?

— Клинт? — слишком удивленно отозвался голос Роджерса.

— Клинт?! — крикнула Наташа.

Что-то внезапно сдавило грудь, не позволяя сделать вдох. И это что-то почему-то заставило глаза щипать.

— Да! Он тут, — нервно хихикнула Пеппер, косясь на него. 

— Мы летим в Нью-Йорк, — ответил Кэп. — Будем утром.

— Летите в Башню, — скомандовала Поттс, пока Клинт искал слова, воздух — хоть что-то, чтобы ответить. — У нас здесь штаб.

— Скоро будем, Клинт, — с хрипотцой голосе отозвалась Наташа, и связь прервалась.

Он опустился на пол. Голова кружилась. Все-таки они живы. Она жива. Клинт усмехнулся про себя: было бы странно, если бы Наташа умерла. Он умрет раньше. И почему она так... ТАК отреагировала? Столько людей погибло... И вроде бы друг с другом они давно все решили... Но это было внезапно, приятно и определенно обнадеживало. Наверное, она была сейчас ему просто необходима. Да, Касл в чем-то помог, но с ним самим столько дерьма случилось, что, казалось, они сидели где-то на самом дне и просто заканчивали друг за друга мысли. Не совсем то, что сейчас нужно, но, конечно, встреча с Фрэнки-боем оказалась более чем приятной, вероятно, потому, что Клинт про него почти забыл, хотя когда-то они крепко дружили. Как обычно дружат в учебках: раз и на всю жизнь.

— Эй, — Поттс почти в лицо тыкала ему стаканчиком с чем-то оранжевым. Вероятно — витамины. — Это мне тоже рекомендовали: будем как новенькие уже часов через семь.

Она улыбнулась. И эта улыбка была «своего», сообщника. Ждала ли она его, плача на полу, — Клинт думать не хотел. Он вообще не хотел думать. Хотел отрубиться и проснуться так, чтобы почти сразу нужно было работать. 

— Ты-то сама выпьешь? — криво улыбнулся Клинт.

— Да, — как ни в чем не бывало выпила Поттс и переползла на коврик для йоги, подкладывая ладони под голову. 

— Ладно, — выдохнул Клинт, развернув еще один коврик и устраиваясь рядом и выпивая все залпом.

Он понятия не имел, как это дерьмо работает, так что заранее улегся так, чтобы не захлебнуться от рвоты, если то оранжевое ее вызовет.

 

Из темноты вырвал чертовски знакомый голос, который его окликнул.

— Клинт...

Он разлепил один глаз и сфокусировался на знакомом лице:

— Что с твоими волосами? — еле шевелящимся языком поинтересовался Клинт, поднимаясь на локтях.

— Маскировка, — ухмыльнулась Наташа, сидя на корточках рядом и проводя ладонью по его щеке.

Он поймал ее кисть и притянул к губам. Как лет пятнадцать назад. Теперь снова у него больше никого не было. Совсем никого. Клинт не был даже уверен, что, если он умрет, кому-то сообщат. 

В ней что-то изменилось. Все. Клинт это чувствовал. Внезапно Наташа обвила его шею руками и завалила обратно на лопатки.

— Мне так жаль, — прошептала она. — Я знаю про семью.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Клинт, крепче прижимая ее к себе. 

Ему хотелось так и лежать. Но взгляд упал на часы на стене. Он проспал шесть часов.

— Наташ, — прошептал ей в ухо, — а Кэп тут?

— Конечно, — выдохнула она, еще плотнее прижимаясь. — Ждет твоих распоряжений.

Клинт чмокнул Наташу в щеку и поднялся на ноги. Ныло все тело.

Кэп, разумеется, нашелся в штабе.

— Клинт, — по-дружески улыбнулся Стив, несмотря на предательство. Пошел на сделку. Клинт считал, что предал их. И ради чего?

— Клевая борода, — усмехнувшись, он пожал ему руку.

— Хорошо тут все устроил, — Роджерс снова повернулся к экранам. — Я даже не знаю, какие можно внести корректировки...

— Как вы? Кто... остался? — Клинт опустил голову, наполняя пару бумажных стаканчиков из кофейника. Голова как-то сама вжалась в плечи.

— Беннер, Тор, — после долгой паузы тихо начал перечислять Стив, — Роуди, кое-кто из наших новых знакомых из космоса и из Ваканды... 

— Ванда? — он так и не повернулся. Пялился на кофейник. Тишина оказалась слишком долгой. 

Клинт выдохнул и все-таки посмотрел на Кэпа, протягивая ему стаканчик. 

— Это война, а солдаты погибают, — скорее себе напомнил он.

— Увы, и не только солдаты, — отрезал Стив. Они замолчали.

Тишину нарушил кто-то из парней Старка, притащивший Роджерсу стопку каких-то бумаг. Клинт, извинившись, запросил статистику у Пятницы. В метро больше никого не осталось. Только под завалами рухнувших зданий. Следовало основные силы бросить туда. Всех не спасти. Пока они вытаскивали людей в Нью-Йорке, кто-то где-то все равно умирал без помощи. А труднодоступные места даже в этом штате? Клинт мотнул головой и решил сосредоточиться хотя бы на Нью-Йорке. 

— Что Вашингтон говорит? — через некоторое время поинтересовался Стив, отложив бумаги.

— Да ничего, — отмахнулся Клинт, просматривая анкеты добровольцев. — Там паника, хаос, так что спросили, что делаем мы, и решили так же примерно работать. Штаб вроде бы в Кэпиталз-Арене разбили, как я понял. 

— Понятно, — отозвался Роджерс, задумчиво поглаживая бороду. Он все еще смотрел на мониторы. — Надо понять, кто у нас умеет управляться с джетами: необходимо отправить людей и в другие штаты.

— Уже, — улыбнувшись, он протянул планшет. — Отсортировал по умениям. У нас тут очень серьезные ребята есть. Много бывших спецназовцев: а это и физическая сила, и базовое оказание медпомощи. Я бы поставил Поттс координировать их логистику. Ей необходимо на чем-то сосредоточиться.

— А тебе? — спросил Стив, серьезно посмотрев в глаза.

— Я в норме, — соврал Клинт. Он сам прекрасно знал, что не в норме и еще не скоро будет, если вообще когда-нибудь сможет с этим всем как-то ужиться. И Кэп, разумеется, осознавал, что ему врут. Но понимающе кивнул. — Поставь меня с Каслом. 

— И Наташей, — безапелляционно заявил Стив. — Чикаго и потом западнее. 

— Есть, капитан! — отсалютовав, он улыбнулся. Лететь, плыть — работать! Еще и с Наташей. 

 

Они вылетели через пару часов. Всего десять человек. Клинт занял место первого пилота, а Наташа — второго. Включив автоматику, он снял руки со штурвала и повернулся к ней:

— Что произошло в Ваканде? С чем вообще мы имеем дело? Магия? Инопланетяне?

— Инопланетяне с магией, — тихо ответила Наташа, не поворачиваясь. Она прикусила губу и смотрела перед собой. Клинт ее такой не видел очень и очень давно. Всегда — ни одной эмоции, которая показала бы ее слабость. Сейчас она переживала, и переживала по-настоящему. — Не знаю, что было бы, если б Тор нам не помог, но... Это настолько неправильно, нечестно... Что мы будем делать?

Она посмотрела на него. У Наташи были красные глаза, в которых читалась какая-то безысходность.

— Для начала, кому сможем — поможем в Чикаго, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — А дальше, как всегда, будем действовать по обстоятельствам. Нам не привыкать.


End file.
